Chaos Rising
by lcipriano
Summary: What if Stiles had a twin Sister that moved away when their mother died? What if she was a born Werewolf and lived with her Uncle? What if she was not only Werewolf, but also an Alpha? And what if she moved back to Beacon Hills and fell heads over heels for no other then Derek Hale? Guess you have to find out. Derek/OC , Scott/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy lovely readers! This is the first story I was brave enough to publish, yeah I am kinda a coward. I don't have a Beta reader so there might be some errors which I am deeply sorry for, but well, fuck it, I am just human. But if you want to be my Beta, you just message me! I would love you for it. I guess this chapter is just there to introduce you a bit to the character and nooo worry, Derek will appear soon enough. It will be close to the original Teen Wolf story, so don't worry your pretty little heads. If a few people like my stuff, I will post more, so read and be kind to me. :)**

**- Laura**

I felt my heartbeat increasing the very moment I saw that well-known sign saying 'Welcome to Beacon Hills'. Being back made me feel nervous, wait, who was I kidding? It scared me to fucking death. Why have I come back? No, no I cannot do this, fuck, fuck, fuck. Get a hold of yourself, you are River Stilinski and you can do this. There is no reason to be scared, you are not that scared 12-year-old girl anymore, that girl is long gone, so get your shit together, River.

There is no need for me to be insecure, there is no one that will blame me for leaving. Dad and Stiles forgave me the moment I did, when I asked Dad if I could leave to live with my moms brother he understood, he knew I had to get out after her death and Stiles had known it too. He had perhaps refused to talk to me for a few months, calling me a traitor for leaving, telling me that he and Dad lost mom as well. It was hard on all of us.

I refused to think anymore about it and turned the music volume up, listening to my favorite song 'New Classic' by Selena Gomez, yeah I fucking love her music. I was singing along and all too soon I found myself in front of my house. Could I still call it that? Well, I came back every Christmas and Thanksgiving, as well as for Stiles and Dads birthdays, but still.

I parked my black, new Range Rover and got out of that car, which was totally sexy by the way. The car, I mean, not the way I got out of it.

Yeah I was in love with that car and would marry it without a second thought if it was legal. Now one may be asking how I got that sexy thing, when my brother was driving one crappy Jeep. Well, my uncle and his best friend bought it for me, it was a this years birthday and Christmas present. But since I decided to move back home they also saw it as a goodbye present.

Stiles had never liked Dallas that much, while I had always adored him. Guess life was not always fair, but fuck it. I loved my baby, no matter if Stiles would be bitching about it and it did not matter that my dad would probably not approve either. Maybe Stiles would be a little happier when I told him what Dallas set up for me and him. Our uncle felt guilty that he had not really been there for his nephew, while he took me in all too happy. Well, he had no other choice, but he was thrilled none the less. But that was a different story.

I took one deep breath before I knocked on the door. A moment later the door was opened by my twin brother. Smiling I walked towards him and hugged him tightly.

"Hey bro.", I muttered before I let go of him.

"I thought you would not be here until tomorrow.", he said with his goofy grin. We may not have seen each other that much over the last four years, but we were still close. We had always been close, inseparable actually. He, Scott McCall and I had spent almost every day together when we were children and the times I had visited the three of us had always been there to cause problems.

"I missed ya too, but where is Dad?" My Dad has always had the perfect timing, because just after I said his name he appeared behind Stiles and looked at me as confused as my brother had moments before.

"River, what is my girl doing here a day early?", he asked with a happy smile on his face, but I did not answer, I just walked past Stiles and hugged him, too.

"Daddy."

After the greeting was over we all walked into the kitchen and sat down.

"I am sorry I did not tell you I was coming earlier, Dallas thought it might be better, but I wanted to surprise you.", I said.

"Well, we are surprised, that for sure.", my Dad said. Stiles just sat there with a happy smile on his face, he seemed almost as happy as he was that one time when Lydia Martin actually noticed him.

"I have already enrolled you in school, which will start in two weeks.", my Dad continued and I just frowned. School, wow, something I did not want to think about just yet. I would be the new girl, I would be Sheriff Stilinskis girl, the one that lived in New York.

"I don't wanna go to school..", I said and sank further into the chair.

"No arguing, kiddo."

"Yeah, you sucker. I gotta go and you are nothing special, so you go too.", Stiles said and I just rolled my eyes at him.

"I'll punch you, if you are being an ass.", I warned him and Dad just shook his head, laughing.

"I have to go back to work, Stiles help your sister get settled and here is some money for you to go grocery shopping.", Dad said and put 60 bugs on the counter and that was when he left.

At least I wish that was how he would have left, because moments later I heard him scream my bloody name.

"RIVER, get your butt outside now."

"What up, daddy-yo?", I asked with a sweet smile, knowing why he called just too fucking well.

"Where on earth did you stole that car?", he asked, after I made my way to the door followed by Stiles. "Yeah, twin, where?", Stiles asked.

"Dallas and a friend of his gave it to me, as a goodbye, birthday, Christmas present."

"I cannot talk right now, they need me at the station, but we will talk later about that..", he pointed at my black baby.

With that Dad left and I walked towards my car.

"Why did you get a car, though? That thing must have been worth a lot. Shit why did I not get a car?"

"Because I am special and he did not pay all of it." I knew he was kind of disappointed that I got a car, while Dallas gave him nothing, or so he thought.

After Dads car was not in sight anymore we got all my bags out of the Range Rover and brought them up to my room, which was right beside my twins.

They had put a new wallpaper on and there was a new bed as well as a desk in it and I just loved it. The bed was fucking big and cozy.

Stiles and I were lying on my bed when I grabbed my purse and threw a credit card at him.

"What the hell?", he asked and picked the card up.

"Where did you get that?", Stiles said.

"Uncle Dallas gave it to me, he set up a trust fund with more money than I will ever need in life and he told me to tell you that it is not only for me, but for you, too. So if there is anything you want you only have to tell me. I know you don't like him that much, but he is great and he cares for you.", I said with a little smile. The moment Stiles realized what I said his face lit up. "Don't like him? What? Scratch that! I love Uncle D.", he said and inspected the card.

Stiles gave me some time to get settled in before he and I would go and get the groceries and after I packed some of my clothes into the closed I let myself fall on that cozy ass bed.

"That's life.", I said with a smile on my lips.

One might be wondering why I left town in first place or why I stayed that long with my uncle or how he was able to buy me a brand new car. The last thing is easy to answer, he is a CEO and does something with finances and stocks that I have no clue about and never really cared about and he has too much money for his own good. That is why he provided me with a credit card that gave me access to a trust fund he set up for me. This fund holds more money than I will probably need in my entire life. He told me to use it if I ever needed anything or if I felt the urge to have one of my extreme shopping trips I had from time to time, he also said I should use it whenever my brother needed or wanted anything. Dallas is only 30 and has no wife or family, he lives a perfectly happy single life and shares his apartment with his best friend and until now he had shared it with me, too. I guess I am the daughter he never had and he, his best friend Chase and I were pack until I left. Yes, that is right. I said pack. I am a werewolf, I was born a werewolf. I know, how the hell is that possible when my Dad and Stiles are so fucking human. That has to do with my mom, she came from a long line of wolves, but was born human. She carried the wolf-gene and had passed it onto me. I first found out that I was a werewolf shortly before my 13th birthday.

Somehow Dallas had known that I was not human, don't ask me how. Sometimes I think my uncle is fucking psychic, or he had known because he was an Alpha, maybe he had sensed it or smelled it or some weird shit, truth be told I didn't ask how he guessed I was wolf. But I was not only a werewolf, no I was a whole new kind of freak, my eyes had not been yellow as one would have guessed they are. No those fucking things are red! Up until now my uncle has no idea why my eyes are red, why I was born an Alpha. Yeah, we had been an unusual pack. Two Alphas, one of them had been only 13 on her first full moon and a human, but our little freak show of a pack had functioned just fine. No one wanted to mess with two Alphas. The first months I had huge problems controlling myself, so we were forced to leave the city on the full moon and Dallas had to get me as far away from people as he could. In those coming years Dallas and Chase had trained me, showed me how to take full advantage of my powers and taught me everything they knew about our kind and about hunters. And most importantly they taught me how to control my short temper.

Dallas and my moms dad died early, which was why Dallas was an Alpha.

But Stiles and my Dad have no idea that I am not as normal as I seemed and I don't ever intend on telling them, until it is necessary, but I doubt that it will be.

I know that it is unusual for an Alpha to have no pack, but I had no desire to change someone. I did well on my own and if someone thought I was an easy kill they would be surprised.

The weeks had passed by quickly and I had settled in well, more than well actually. I was happy being home again and Stiles and I had spent most of the time playing video games on his Xbox and my PS3 we bought. Yes, I had told my Dad about the bank account Uncle Dallas had set up for me and Stiles and though he was not happy about it he had accepted it rather quickly, but made Stiles and me promise not to spent too much or he would take the credit card away from us. He called it the emergency card and I was okay with it. I was texting Dallas or Chase almost every day, and the first night Dad made me call Dallas and thank him for setting up the account and Stiles had to thank him too, even though he did not want to, but I guess he kinda liked Dallas. Even if he would never ever say that aloud. Wait, fuck that, according to Stiles he now loved Uncle Dallas.

We had developed a nice routine, I cooked almost every night and we ate together as often as we could, which was not all that often, because Dad was busy with his job as Sheriff. So the second week I only cooked when Dad was at home and when he was not Stiles and I ate as much junk food as we could get our hands on. Scott was also around constantly and we also spent some time at his house and it really was as if I never went away and everything seemed normal.

That was until the night before school started and little did I know that everything would turn upside down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy Lovelies! I hope you liked the first chapter, you should let me know and always leave a comment. That makes me want to post the next chapter a lot more. So leave me some positive feedback and I know there was not a lot of action in the first two chapters, but we have had a little River/Derek interaction. Their relationship will evolve over the next chapters, but they wont fall heads over heels, so it will take it's time, I think. So tell me if you have any suggestions on what to do better. Show me some love though! **

**xx Laura**

It was the day before school started, I managed to get my ass out of bed early that day so I would hopefully be tired before 2 in the morning. I barely let anything get to me, but I could not deny that I was fucking nervous by now.

When my mother passed away all those years ago I had been able to convince my uncle not so send me to school, so he hired a tutor. Understand my dilemma now? I did not have to interact with people my age for 4 fucking years and it was no secret that I never was really good at it. Most of my life Stiles and Scott had been my only friends, the three of us never really belonged to the popular crowd. The only girlfriend I ever had was Lydia Martin, that was until the day she turned into the person I hated the most when that evil bitch decided to make me look like a joke in front of everyone. That day in Gym Class she somehow managed to steal my clothes and left a stupid chicken costume to wear. Normally I would have just worn my Gym clothes, but it had been winter and my clothes were too short and sweaty. So yeah, that was the day I walked around school in a chicken costume and how on earth could a 11-year-old come up with something like that? Well, I guess Lydia bitch Martin had always been cunning. But no, I cannot think about stuff like that anymore, I have to stay positive, or I might just rip her head off. Yeah, I have never been really good at forgiving people.

But I was only 16 so it was probably okay for me, for as long as I kept my anger under control. Fuck being a werewolf, wound it not be for those heightened senses I had I would probably despise it. No, I guess that is not true, I loved being a werewolf and the power it gave me. When my mom had passed away I started feeling helpless and powerless, I had been depressed and no matter how much Dallas had tried to help me deal with it, it had been useless. The only thing that had helped me get out of my hole was when I learned who I really was and what I was able to do. Being powerful and having a purpose, that was what helped me out of that hole of mine.

But no, this year would be different, I could feel it. I would not allow myself to be an outcast anymore and I would not allow someone to give me a hard time. I was River, I was not just some Teen anymore and this would be the best fucking year of my life. I had my twin and my best friend with me again, so everything was bound to be perfect.

I took a quick shower and got dressed. My wardrobe was simple, I liked skinny jeans and shirts, as well as hoodies. I fucking loved hoodies. The mirror finally caught my attention and I looked at my reflection. I don't think I was something special, my hair was a dark blonde and fell down my back in soft curls and my eyes were so brown they almost seemed black. I was not really tall, only 5.4 but I didn't mind. I may not look like a perfect little Barbie, but I like the way I look. It was me and that was enough. Sometimes Dad says I look like mom, sometimes I believe him, and sometimes I don't.

I found myself downstairs on the couch with a bowl of cereal a few minutes later and while eating this bloody unhealthy food I watched one of my favorite shows, The Vampire Diaries. Damn, I would not mind sharing my bed with Klaus or even Elijah, he was some men candy I would like to eat.

Dad and Stiles were nowhere to be found, so I guess Daddy was already at work, yeah he even went there Sundays, he is one worker bee. And Stiles was probably still sleeping, he had a habit of not getting out of bet until it was past noon. So I was on my one for the time being and it was boring. That was when I decided to take my baby out for a ride.

It had not taken long to become familiar with Beacon Hills and so it was easy for me to find the McCall house. It was 11 am, maybe Scotty was already awake and if he wasn't, who the hell cares if he was not? I had not seen him for two days, so I missed my best friend and when I reached his house I parked my car and jumped out of the driver's seat. Using my wolf senses I listened in to see if Melissa was there and if Scott was awake, it did not sound like he was awake yet. Melissa seemed to be doing something in the kitchen though, so I went around the house and knocked on the kitchen window with a big grin on my face. Melissa was like a mother to Stiles and me. She always took care of us and sometimes we even spent the holidays together.

"Oh my.", I could hear her say before she opened the window. "You scared me to death, sweetie. Why are you up already?", she asked me and gestured towards the front door.

I just smiled one of my famous 'I am up to no good' smiles and walked towards the front door, which she had already opened. Embracing me with a hug I returned the kindness.

"School starts tomorrow, so I decided to get up early and you know Stiles, he won't get up until the world ends, so I thought I should come over to see if Scott was awake. Then I kinda figured that he would also be sleeping."

"Why don't you change that? Go wake him up, I will fix you kids something to eat.", Mama McCall said with a smile.

"Alright, your wish is my command, Mama McCall.", I said grinning and went upstairs.

I was as silent as I could possible be, so there was no chance for sleepyhead Scott to hear me when I approached him and jumped onto his bed with a devilish grin. I jumped up and down a few times until I let myself fall onto the bed right beside a swearing Scott.

"What the hell, River?", Scott complained.

"Lovely to see you, too. Had a nice dream about a nice lady like me?", I wanted to know and got comfortable on his bed. He hit me with one of his pillows and closed his eyes again. "My dreams are always about you.", Scott said jokingly.

"Well, I am flattered and all, but you need to get your ass out of bed, your mom is making us something to eat and I am always hungry."

"Do I have to?", he asked. That was so typical Scott that I had so smile. He was a little bit off and sometimes I wondered how this kid survived High School or passed his classes. Maybe there is some bigger force helping him out.

"Get up, Scotty. Go, go, go so we can eat really fast and then go practice. Aren't there Lacrosse try outs tomorrow?"

"Yeah.", he just answered and slowly crept out of bed, while I made myself more comfortable in it and just looked at him with a satisfied smile.

"You think the Coach would let me try out as well?", I asked him, wondering. I always loved Lacrosse, have always been decent at it, so what was stopping me now? I guess the fact that I had no penis and I doubted the crazy Coach would let a girl join his precious team.

"You wish.", Scott just said and disappeared into the bathroom. Hell yeah I wished that.

I curled myself up into a little ball and put Scotts blanket over me, drowning in his familiar scent I could feel myself drifting away. I could not tell how much time had passed until a fully dressed Scott nudged me and told me to get up.

I did what he asked me to and crawled out of his comfortable bed.

"I might steal your bed, you know.", I chuckled and we made our way down the stairs. Spending time with Scott was easy, he was easy to talk to and I knew I could trust him with everything, what made it so much harder not to let him in on the secret I carried. Most of the time it was easy to act normal, but from time to time I slipped and while my lovely best friend was not the brightest, I knew that he would notice. But better him than Stiles, Stiles was too smart for his own good.

We entered the kitchen together and moments later we were seated with Mama McCall and ate lunch together.

"So, how does being back home feels, River?", Melissa asked me.

"It is nice, I missed everything so much, I missed you guys so much. It is different from New York and I am a little nervous about school, but I can feel that it is going to be great.", I answered honestly. There was something about Mama McCall that made it impossible for me to be anything but honest with her.

"Oh you will do just fine, you have Scott and your brother to take care of you. What classes are you taking, sweetie?" Melissas question caught Scotts attention and even though his mouth was stuffed with pancakes he looked up and said, "Yeah, you have not told me what you are taking."

"First period I have English II then French, Chemistry and Economics.", I responded.

"Dude, that is awesome! Stiles, you and I have probably every class together, accept French.", he said enthusiastically. When I realized what he just said my face lit up. I have not thought about having classes with either of them up until now, so Scotts words caused some of my anxiety to disappear.

"Oh thank god.", I muttered and Melissa just laughed.

Later that day Stiles joined us for some Lacrosse practice and there was no denying that we had a good time. Stiles was Stiles and Scott had gotten a lot better since the last time we played and then there was me, I was good, of course my wolf instincts helped me a lot, but who the hell cares? I am good and that is all that matters.

"I really wanna join the team.", I complained to my twin and best friend when we packed our stuff together later that day. Stiles and I had to go home soon and I still had to get my stuff ready for school.

"You know, you are good and all, but I doubt our idiot coach would allow it.", Stiles said.

Scott nodded, "He is crazy."

"Oh fuck him, I am going to try out too."

With that we all headed to our cars. Stiles would drop Scott off, since he was the only one without car and I had to make a quick stop at a gas station before I drove home.

When I arrived at the gas station I noticed how deserted it was, well it was the one almost a little outside of Beacon Hills, but still.

"Welcome to creepy town.", I whispered under my breath, before I put the pump in my fuel tank. While waiting I leaned against my car and closed my eyes for a moment, longing for a needed shower.

Before we went out to practice earlier that day I had Stiles bring me a pair of Nike shorts and a top to wear, since I arrived at the Casa de McCall with my casual clothing. Now I was all sweaty and let me tell you, I hated that feeling, being all nasty and smelly I mean.

Lost in thoughts I only noticed the car when it was parked. It was one sexy car. A black Chevy Camaro and if I wasn't in love with my Range Rover I was sure I would be in love with that car by now.

But the car was not the only thing that caught my attention, no the driver was some serious eye candy, too. Double win, I thought with a bright smile. That was until I noticed the smell. He was werewolf just like me. Werewolves in Beacon Hills, the most boring town in history? Oh no, no that could not be, fucking no. I did not sign up for this.

He noticed that I was as much human as he was only seconds later and the god like looking guy just glared at me with one intense stare that made me feel more than uncomfortable.

"Hey grumpy pants, no need to kill me with your looks.", I said lightly to ease the situation, without much success.

I guess being that hot allowed Mister Unknown to be so grumpy.

"Who are you?", he finally asked and god, his voice was the most beautiful sound I ever heard.

"Better question is, who are you?", I shot right back at him. He was still staring at me with this intense look that made my skin crawl, but I did my best to cover that up. He just rolled his eyes.

"River Stilinski.", I began, finally answering his question, which seemed to please him. "So, who are you, grumpy?"

"Derek,", he said, before continuing, "you are the Sheriffs daughter, are you not?"

I nodded, my eyes still fixated on his gorgeous face. Why can't I look away, I asked myself. Because I don't want to! Never in my life had I seen someone as godlike as him and I hated that I felt like a hormone driven teenager. Concentrate, he is just some dude. Nothing special.

Yeah, maybe it will help if I keep telling myself that. When he not answered I finally looked away, turning towards the gas pump and got out my credit card to pay for the gas. Trying my best not to look towards the werewolf that was only a few feet away I focused my mind on the most stupid things, like how I actually liked the smell of gas.

A little relaxed I put my card away and turned around just to jump back a few feet.

"God, you scared me shitless.", I almost screamed, trying to get myself under control as fast as I could, but with someone like him in such close proximity that was easier said than done. I must be getting sick, no I could not get sick, well that was the only explanation right now, I had the werewolf flu, because that so fucking existed. Before I could do anything else he closed the distance I just created between us once again and looked down at me.

"Sorry.", he said and I was unaware that a smile was on his lips, because I did my best trying to avoid looking at him.

"I gotta go, big wolf.", I finally said and pushed him gently away and that was when I left.

When I arrived back home I went up to my room as fast as I could and vanished into the bathroom to take my deserved shower. I felt my muscles relaxing when the hot water ran down my body, it was just awesome. But there was one thing, or better one person, that I could not get out of my damn mind. His eyes seemed to be hinting me every time I closed mine. Damn it. After the shower I grabbed a shirt that was way too big for me and put it on before I went downstairs to grab some food.

"Hey Daddy.", I shouted so he could hear me over the noise of the football game he was currently watching on TV. I did not care much for any other sport than Lacrosse. Wait, maybe I did. Could I consider wanting to do every kind of nasty with Derek a sport? I guess, so there was another sport I cared about.

"How was your day, honey?", Daddy Stilinski wanted to know and I told him everything I did today, well I left the part where I met another werewolf out. Later that night dad had to leave, not telling us why. But I had listened in on the call, knowing that they found a body, or better one half of it and I also knew that Stiles knew.

"River, River, we gotta go pick up Scott, find the body.", he said as if this was the best thing that ever happened to this town and I just frowned.

"I pass, if you find the body though, take a picture for me.", I muttered and could not hold back a laugh when my brother disappeared and not long after I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you enjoy it and keep reading. There was also some River x Derek, so be happy.**

**xx Laura**

The next morning I awoke by someone shaking me. "Stiles, damn you." How dare he wake me when I was having a dream about a pair of gorgeous green eyes.

I just pushed my twin away and buried my face in my pillow, closing my eyes again, it was not yet time to get up.

"If you don't get your lazy ass out of bed you will be late for your first day.", my brother said and that caught my attention. Seconds later I sat up and looked at my alarm clock, it was already 7.15 and school would start in 45 minutes. Damn it.

"Oh no, oh no. My alarm clock, I must have forgotten to set the alarm." I panicked and jumped out of bed immediately.

Wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans and a shirt with the House Stark Direwolf, yes I was addicted to Game of Thrones and a loyal House Stark fan, I had actually managed to take a shower and get ready in time. My dark blonde hair was almost dry and I put on my vans, before I grabbed my backpack and made my way to the black Range Rover that was mine alone.

Exactly five minutes before school started I entered the office and gave the woman sitting behind the desk a friendly smile.

"How can I help you, dear?", she asked.

"I am River Stilinski.", I started but before I had the chance to say something else she nodded and gave me my schedule.

"Just wait outside, there is another new student that will arrive any time now and you will go to your first class together."

My first class would be chemistry, not English as I had expected it to be, but fuck it. A few moments later I met the other new girl, Allison Argent.

"Hey, I am Allison.", the new girl said with a shy smile, which I returned with a bright and friendly one.

"River.", I introduced myself before I put an arm around her shoulders. "Since you and I will be the new girls I decided that it is best if we stick together, girl power and whatnot."

The thought of not being alone on the first day seemed to put Allison a bit to ease and that just made me grin.

I had spent lunch with Allison and we got along famously, she was quite funny once she warmed up to someone. And somehow my best friend seemed to have caught her attention, because once she had figured out that he was my best friend she did not stop asking questions about him. Shortly before lunch was over I went to the locker room and somehow managed to convince the Coach to let my try out for Lacrosse. Telling him that it would not look good if he would decline her to join the team just because she was a girl.

After that school went by in a blur and I was only too happy to meet Stiles and Scott after my last class.

"Guess what, I am trying out for Lacrosse, convinced that idiot Coach, telling him that it would look bad if he decided to refuse me just because I was a lady.", I announced with a big grin.

But that grin vanished the moment I caught Scotts scent.

"What happened yesterday in the woods?" Demanding that they would tell me I crossed my arms and looked at both of them.

"Well, Dad caught me and guess what? Scott found the other half of the body, isn't that awesome? Like the best thing?", Stiles asked excitedly and I just rolled my eyes.

"Something else happened, am I right?" Staring at Scott I waited for an answer, hoping so badly that my senses were tricking me, that I was not smelling what I was. No, my best friend could not have been bitten, that was impossible.

"Something bit me, I think it was a wolf, but Stiles says that there haven't been wolves in California for like I don't know how long, so it probably was a mountain lion. ", he said and I just nodded before walking away, telling them that I would meet them on the field.

No, no none of this was planned. I did not came here to deal with all this stuff, I came here because I wanted to be with my best friend and my family again. First I met that stranger that turned out to be a werewolf called Derek, which I could not get out of my mind for some unknown reason and now this guy has bitten Scott. No, how dare he does that. If it was not for the fact that practice would start soon I would have gone to find that guy right now. But what if it really was my mind tricking me and he was just bitten by a mountain lion.

'Keep telling yourself that, River.', a voice that sounded like my uncles told me. The best thing to do was to wait and see what happened, the full moon was not until this Friday. Who was I kidding? I was doomed, how on earth was I able to deal with a wolfed out Scott, when I was still learning how to maintain control? I was not ready for this, I had been taught how to control myself and I was still not completely perfect at it, sometimes it took me all I had to not wolf out on a full moon and now I had to worry about my best friend killing someone? I may be stronger than a Beta, even stronger than my Alpha uncle and I may have been a werewolf for three years now but that did not mean that I could deal with Scott. He was my best friend so I owed it to him, I owed him to do everything in my power to help him through this.

Dallas had said that he had never seen it before, that he did not know why it was so hard for me to control myself on a full moon, but he guessed it was because I was no ordinary wolf and since we had no one we could ask for help he taught me what his dad had taught him. He taught me how to find something like an anchor that kept me from shifting, but from time to time not even that would help and I had a tendency to wake up somewhere in the woods, naked. It seemed like every time I lost control my wolf liked to go hunting, but up until now he had preferred deer. When Dallas asked me what helped me keep my cool I said it was the thought about Stiles and how I had to keep him safe and how he and Dad would not want that I hurt someone. Those things might help me keep my temper in check, but when there was a full moon it was a whole other thing, it was so much harder on a full moon. But no, Dallas trusted me enough to make it on my own, if he did not trust me he would have wanted that I stayed with him. He knew I was ready, I could not disappoint him, nor Stiles or Scott. Scott who would now need all the help he could get. And why was I worrying? I had made it through the last twelve full moons without loosing my temper. Why was I worrying now? There was no reason for me to be afraid just because this was my first full moon that I would spent alone. I could do this. Yeah fuck it, I would do it easily.

Practice was successful, I had shown them how a girl could kick ass.

After practice the boys told me that they wanted to go back for Scotts inhaler and I decided to come along, maybe I would pick up Dereks scent along the way.

Stiles asked me if I wanted to drive with them but I declined, telling them than I would be right behind them.

When we finally came to a stop I jumped out of my car and the three of us started our little journey to find Scotts inhaler. I was not paying much attention to their conversation, I was rather busy trying to catch a glimpse of Dereks smell. But then my best friend said something that caught my attention.

"It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball and that is not the only weird thing. I hear stuff I should not be able to hear..", he begun while we were walking through the woods, crossing a little stream, which caused my shoes to get wet.

"..I smell things."

"Smell things, like what?", I asked him.

"Like the mint mojito gum in your brothers pocket."

He was right, I could smell it too.

"I haven't been having a mint..", Stiles started and checked his pocket to find the gum Scott was talking about and the look on my brothers face made me smirk.

"I would not eat that anymore, twin.", I warned him, who knows how long he was carrying that gum. We continued walking through the woods and I started to get annoyed, why could I not smell Derek.

"So this all started with the bite.", Stiles said.

"What if this is like an infection, like my body is floating with adrenaline before I go into shock?", Scott asked us concerned. Oh you clueless puppy, I just thought.

"You know what? I actually think I have heard of this, it is a specific kind of infection.", Stiles started and I stared at him for a moment.

"Are you serious?", Scott asked. Oh heaven above me, what is that brother of mine going to say now?

"Yeah, I think it is called lycanthropy." I could not do anything but smile the moment Stiles finished his sentence. I knew he was just messing with Scott, but he had no idea how right he was.

"What's that? Is it bad? ", Scott started while I leaned against a tree, watching the pair of them interact with an amused expression.

"Oh yeah, it's the worst, but only once a month."

"Once a month?" Poor Scott was just so confused and I had to giggle.

"Mhm, on the night of the full moon.", Stiles said, sounding dead serious.

and I did my best not to laugh. Finally Scott seemed to understand what my brother was saying, if he figured it out before Stiles howled I did not know, I was just laughing.

"Hey, you are the one that heard a wolf howling.", Stiles said, obviously amused.

"It is not funny, there could be something seriously wrong with me."

"I know, you are a werewolf.", I said and walked towards them, not sounding like I was joking at all, but I knew it was not the time to break it to him.

Stiles said something about melting silver and that was when I caught the scent, the scent that I was sure I would not forget. He was close by.

"I was sure that was where I dropped it.", I heard Scott say and I

"Maybe the killer moved it.", Stiles suggested.

"I hope he left my inhaler, those things usually cost 80 bucks."

"I'll buy you a new one.", I told Scott and that was when I saw him.

Stiles nudged Scott, who got up when Derek started walking towards us.

"What are you doing here? This is private property.", Derek was staring right at me when he said that and I gave him a cold look, hoping that he understood that I needed to have a serious conversation with him. When Scott realized Derek was staring at me he shoved me behind him and I just glared at my best friend. The two of them were still staring at Derek when I let my claws come out and waved at Derek with that hand, grinning at him. He chose to ignore it.

"Sorry man, we did not know."

"Yeah, we were just looking for something, but uhm forget it.", Scott told Derek, who seemed to be everything but understanding. You are the one that bit him, you idiot, you did this to him, I thought, knowing that he would not hear.

That was when he tossed Scott the inhaler and walked away. I wanted nothing more than to follow him, but I could hardly do that with my brother and best friend around.

"I gotta get to work.", Scott did not seem to find it odd, that Derek somehow managed to fnd his inhaler.

"Dude, that was Derek Hale, you remember right? He is only like a few years older than us.", Stiles told the both of us.

"Remember what?", I asked my brother, because I had no clue why he knew that guy. But the name had a familiar ring to it, Hale, why did the name sound so familiar. Derek Hale, you good looking bastard.

"His family, they all burned at a fire like ten years ago.", he explained to the both of us.

Why was he back, I wondered. Why did he change Scott? But I would find my answers soon and so we made our way towards the cars.

"Hey, fuck, I think I somehow managed to drop my phone.", I told them.

"Want us to wait for you?", Scott asked and I just shook my head, telling them that it would not take long and so I started to follow Derek Hales scent until I reached an old house. That must have been the house where his family died, but why was he still living here? That place was a ruin, there was no way that a person could live there. Somehow I hoped that he did not really live in that place, I hoped that he was just waiting up for me, that he knew I would come back. But the closer I got the stronger his scent was, it seemed to be everywhere and then I entered the ruin of a house. I was more than sure that it was not save, I had a feeling that everything could come crushing down every minute.

"Derek, I can smell you, get that ass of yours here right now.", I demanded and walked into a room that seemed like it had once been a living room or something like that, I really could not tell.

"What do you want?", Derek asked, he was standing right in front of me and his green, beautiful eyes staring down at me.

"Why the hell did you bite Scott?" I pushed him away a bit, I needed to concentrate and him so close made it almost impossible, it was like his scent was intoxicating.

"Why would you think I bit him?", he asked me and I just rolled my eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Because I did not do it and you and I are the only wolves here."

"Why are you so sure that we are the only ones?", he asked in a mocking tone.

That was it, first he managed to somehow get into my head and invade my every thought and now he was mocking me? No he could not do this. Never had I paid attention to the other gender before, so why was I doing it now? What was so special about him that I could not help but stare?

Angry I growled at him, staring at him through my red eyes. Anger was taking over, I could feel it. But then something else caught my attention, the moment I glared at him he wolfed out I could see that he was not the one that bit Scott. He was a Beta, his eyes were blue.

"Don't you dare and tell me that there is another Alpha running around.", I frowned and put my claws back and the red in my eyes disappeared.

"There is another Alpha.", Derek said with the slightest hint of a smile.

"Where is he? Do you know who he is?"

"No, I don't know who he is."

Oh how wonderful, Derek is not the one that changed Scott, which meant that there was an Alpha out there that was expanding his pack. I walked towards the stairs and sat down and I heard Derek follow me.

"He wants Scott to be part of his pack, doesn't he?", I looked up, straight in his green eyes.

"Yes, he will expect that Scott joins his pack."

"I can't allow that. Scott is just Scott."

"The Alpha won't care, he will expect Scott to kill with him.", Derek just said and looked away from me.

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because he has already killed.", he sounded like this was about more than just finding the Alpha, somehow it seemed personal.

"Who?", I asked softly, he hesitated a moment before answering.

"My sister."

"Your sister was the dead girl?", I burst out and regretted it the moment I said it. "I am sorry."

"Don't be, you seem to know all about killing, don't you?" I don't know why, but somehow his words had touched me, hurt me a little bit, which was why I growled at him again.

"I have never killed anybody, but that is none of your business."

He looked as he was about to say something, but I cut him off.

"Do you life here?", he nodded and once again our eyes locked for a moment. "Why?", I wanted to know and he just shook his head.

"You should go."

Now it was my time to nod and I got up, I was about to walk away when I turned around.

"Derek, tell me when you know more and if there is anything you need, please find me."

I gave him no time to answer and just walked away and little did I know that there was a smile on his face when I turned and walked away.

The days until Friday went by in a blur, I had not heard anything from Derek and I was doing my own investigations, trying to find out who the Alpha was. Friday the Coach announced that Scott and I would be playing first line and I could not have been happier. Jackson had not seemed happy at all and now he probably thought that I was taking something too, since he suspected Scott was taking Steroids.

Friday was also the day Stiles figured out what Scott was. He knew Scott was a werewolf and while it was probably time to tell him that Scott was not the only wolf he associated himself with I kept my mouth shut. It was better if I told him when this crazy day came to an end, when everyone survived Scotts first full moon. Oh I was the worst sister on this whole planet.

I was sitting on my bed listening to both of them, when Stiles confronted Scott with the fact that he was a werewolf. It was more than obvious that my best friend was taking the coming full moon pretty hard and when Stiles decided to cancel his date with Allison Scott reached his breaking point, I could hear his heart beating like crazy and that was when I rushed into my brothers room and saw Scott throwing away the chair. Stiles was shocked, he was still pressed against the wall when I walked past Scott and towards my brother.

"He is out of his mind, we need to stop him.", Stiles said but I cut him off.

"First you and I need to talk, I was not planing on telling you just now, but I think it is the best thing to do.", I began and told him to sit on the bed.

That was not how I wanted my brother to find out that his sister was a wolf, but I figured now was as good as any other time. So I told him about uncle Dallas and how our mothers side of the family had been werewolves for generations, I told him how my mom was born human and how the werewolf gene was somehow given to me. Stiles thought I was crazy until I wolfed out in font of him.

It pained me to see him jumping back, afraid that I might hurt him, but at the same time I understood, I understood that he was scared. So I gave him a werewolf crash curse, promising him that I would tell him everything I knew.

"How could you not tell me?" , he finally wanted to know.

"It was for the best, I wanted to tell you, but on my own terms."

"I am your brother.", he was more than angry, he was furious in that very moment and though it hurt me I understood. He had every right to be.

"It was for the best, it was not safe to be around me for a long time.", I told him honestly.

"We don't have time for this, we have to find Scott right now.", he said a few moments later and it seemed like he was a little bit calmer then before, so I just nodded.

"But I am still mad at you, you had no right not to tell me that you are a fucking werewolf. I mean come on, why did you not let me in on it? It is fucking awesome.", Stiles said and I took a deep breath, relieved that he did not hate me.

"I am still mad at you.", he said when he saw me relaxing and I just laughed.

"I promise to let you in on every wolf secret I know.", I told him. "Cross my heart and hope to die."

We had decided to take my twins car and arrived at the party an hour later. I was wearing hot pants and another one of my Game of Throne shirts with my favorite black leather jacket and my vans. My outfit was probably not made for a party, but I did not care. I had a feeling that it was a lot more convenient then a dress. Our plan was to keep an eye on Scott and that I would step in when he did something that would cause suspicion.

"Are you sure this is a good plan?", I asked Stiles.

"Any better idea? We can't really do anything else."

I sighed and I guess he was right. Oh lord, what kind of Alpha was I? Why was I taking such a big risk, Scott could snap at any moment and there were a lot of people. I was currently watching him dance with Allison and that was when I noticed that something was up with him, he seemed to be in pain and it seemed like he was leaving the party. I was following him and not paying a lot of attention when I bumped into someone.  
"Fuck, I am sorry.", I muttered and gave the person in front of me an apologetic smile.

"No problem, wait.. aren't you River? You are part of the Lacrosse team, right?", the guy in front of me asked. He seemed to be friendly and the way he asked me was as if he was truly curious and I nodded.

"Yeah, and who are you?"

"Matt, Matt Daehler.", Matt said with a bright smile on his face.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Matt, but I have to go find Scott and my brother.", I said and was about to leave when he gently grabbed my arm.

"No, wait... I was wondering if I see you around, maybe have lunch sometime?"

"Why not?", I muttered. Yeah it seemed like a good idea, gaining a new friend was not a bad idea so I smiled at him.

"Then see you around school, okay? I really gotta go.", before he got the chance to answer I ran away, there was no more time to waste.

When I arrived outside Scotts car was gone and so was my brothers. "Damn you, damn all of you.", I swore, not really caring that someone might hear me. Scotts house was not that far away, so I could probably make it there in 10 minutes if I hurried. But before I could do anything I heard someone saying.

"Are you alright?", it was Matt and so I turned around, but the smile that was on my face was anything but real looking. I was supposed to look out for Scott and Stiles left me, so no nothing is okay and you are the one whose fault it was that my brother left me, I thought.

"No, I need to find Scott, can you give me a ride?", I asked him and he nodded.

"Oh you are my hero.", I told him when we got into the car and five minutes later we arrived at my best friends house. Stiles Jeep was still parked there and I was more than relieved.

"I will make it up to you, I promise Matt.", I told him and got out of the car to run inside the house faster than human possible.

"He is gone, I told him Derek drove Allison home and he disappeared. He said Derek bit him.", Stiles told me when I met him.

"How long was that ago?", I asked.

"Maybe five minutes."

"Check up on Allison, I will find Scott, I promise.", I told Stiles and then ran into the woods, following my best friends scent. It was not hard finding him, no the only problem was that he had an arrow stuck through his arm and hunters on his tail. I watched a few seconds until someone attacked the hunters and that was my cue. My eyes were bright red once again and my claws no longer hidden when I freed Scott from that arrow.

"Run.", I growled and looked if the other wolf, which smelled suspiciously like Derek needed some help, but he was right behind me and urged me to run to. After we put a safe distance between us and the hunters the three of us came to rest.

"Who were they?", Scott asked, breathing fast and loud.

"Hunters.", Derek said.

"They have been hunting us for centuries.", I continued and Scott seemed like he could not believe it when he finally realized that it was me that put that arrow out of his arm.

"You, you did this to me.", he accused me or Derek, I could not tell who he was speaking to, but I shook my head nonetheless.

"Is it really that bad, Scott? The bite is a gift.", he said and looked at a crouching Scott. I just kept silent, alarmed that the hunters might find us.

"I don't want it.", Scott continued to whine and I glared at him.

"Not now, Scott.", I hissed.

"You will, and you need us if you want to know how to control it.", Derek said and looked at me, as if he was searching for something that he would only find in my eyes.

"We are brothers now, Scott.", Derek said and disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I made you wait that long, but starting school again this week I was rather busy. But I hope you enjoy this chapter. xx**

Things got back to normal, or as normal as things could be if your best friend was a werewolf and hunters were roaming the streets to kill every werewolf they could get their hands on. And let us not forget the fact that I could not get a certain grumpy werewolf out of my head, no matter how hard I tried or how much I wanted it, those green eyes were following me everywhere. Allison gave Scott a second chance and my best friend seemed more annoying than I thought possible, but I kept a snaky comment back.

When I arrived a little bit late at practice the Coach was far from happy. "Stilinski.", he screamed and I just ducked my head, trying to get out of his way without much success.

Grabbing me by the arm and dragging me away from the back of the line all the way to the front he glared at me. "You think you can escape me, huh?", he said and I just stared at him, not really getting what is problem was, sure I was a little too late, but why was he acting like a crazed lunatic.

"I am not Greenberg Coach, no need to get angry.", I said with a little smile on my lips and put my helmet on, while some of the guys were snickering.

"Oh don't give me that crap, Stilinski, suicide runs for not being on time.", he screamed and blew his whistle when I tried to argue. Shaking my head at him I gave my brother a short glance and started running.

"You will run until you drop dead, Stilinski and you too Greenberg.", he shouted and I just tried to ignore him. Stupid Coach and stupid me for coming too late. I was well on my fourth round when I heard the Coach scream "McCall is gonna do it again, McCall is gonna do it again.", and I could feel the anger radiating off of Scott and I knew that this would not end pretty, so I started to make my way towards the line. They were making shots at the goal and Scott was sprinting towards Jackson. I let out a growl only for him to hear but he seemed to do well ignoring it, which annoyed me. Damn this guy, could he not control himself for at least five minutes. Being a new werewolf is not an easy job, but my best friend seemed to be failing being a wolf with flying colors. Jackson fell hard to the ground and a moment later Scott joined him and instead of checking up on Jackson I sprinted towards Mister let me make Rivers life as complicated as possible.

"Are you out of your damn mind?"

"I can't control it.", he said and I just grabbed him and dragged him to his feed.

"What, right here, right now?", Stiles asked after he joined us just seconds later and together we dragged him off the field and I could feel someone staring at me, but there was no time to look and see who it was. Little did I know that it was no one other than Derek Hale.

When we reached the locker room I could feel relieve taking over, knowing that we would not have to explain to the coach why a wolfed out Scott was killing his Teammates.

"Come on, here we go.", I said and let go of my best friend, hoping that he just needed a moment to sort everything out and get his temper under control, because I swear one could hear his heart beating even though one was deaf.

Stiles was beside Scott, while I leaned against the wall, hoping that my best friend would get his crap together and trying to catch my breath from all the running and dragging him.

Scott screaming "Get away from me" was what caught my attention and I immediately was in front of him, pushing my brother out of the way and glaring at Scott with my red eyes, trying to get him to listen to me. "Relax, Scott.", I said and hoped that he would listen, but when I heard my voice it did not sound the way I wanted it to, I sounded too concerned and not dominant enough. Those seconds I was lost in my thoughts Scott used to go after Stiles.

"Get out of here, now Stiles.", screaming I wolfed out as well and jumped on the lockers as well, not caring if I would hurt Scott or not I grabbed him and jumped down, smashing him into the ground and my hand found his throat, holding him down that way. When I realized that it was not helping I did the only thing I could think of that did not include hurting him and growled at him. It was louder than I expected, much louder and I was more than sure that people in a three mile radius must have heard it.

"Damn, that was awesome.", I heard Stiles say and I looked down at Scott, who was his normal, annoying self again and moments late I was back to normal too.

"What happened?", he asked confused and I just got up, rolling my eyes at him.

"You tried to kill us, well you were not really successful and a little pathetic, but still.", I said and picked up my helmet.

"It's like I told you before, it is the anger...", my brother started.

"It is your pulse rising, it is a trigger, Scott.", I finished and sat down beside him, giving him a sorry smile, because I very well knew how hard it was to control yourself when the wolf was trying to take over your body, when the need to kill was unbearable strong.

"But it is Lacrosse", Scott complained, "it is a pretty violent game, if you have not noticed."

"It's gonna end up a lot more violent if you are ending up killing someone on the field.", Stiles told him and I just nodded, not sure if it was in our best interest to let our new Teen Wolf play again anytime soon.

"Hate to break it to you, but you can't play Saturday, Scott. It is too dangerous and I am not gonna take my chances with you.", I told him sincerely and padded his back softly.

"I am first line..", he started, but Stiles cut him off. "Not anymore."

The day went by uneventful and dad was on a late shift again, so Stiles and I ended up eating some take out Chinese food. Laying on my brothers bed with the headphones on I was singing along one of the songs, while he decided to video chat with Scott. I had enough Scott for one day so I turned the music a little bit louder hoping that it was loud enough to not hear him complain about how unfair the world was. I would never deny that being a werewolf was easy, but I also saw it as some kind of gift, I mean I had advantages most people could only dream of and I could do things humanly impossible, so yes, being a werewolf had its advantages.

"River, River.", Stiles screamed and threw some pencils at me to get my attention.

"What?"

"There was someone in Scotts room, someone was in his house."

"I don't care, he will survive, he is a damn wolf.", I told him and went into my room.

The next morning I woke by someone shaking me violently and I just groaned. "I will rip you into pieces, Stiles.", I just warned him and buried my face into my pillow, not caring if it was time to get up already.

"There is a big chance that I will help you with that.", the person shaking me said and I when I realized who's voice this was it was only a matter of seconds before I sat straight in my bed.

"What the hell are you doing here?", I groaned and rubbed my eyes, noticing that it was still dark outside.

"We need to talk.", the person said.

"No shit, but could it wait until tomorrow, Derek?", I asked him annoyed and got out of my cozy bed.

"No, Scott can't play the game.", he told me and I could feel his eyes following me around the room when I made my way to the desk and leaned against it.

"Tell me something I don't know.", I muttered and looked up at him, realizing he had followed me and was standing way too close for my comfort. I had realized the first day I laid eyes on Derek Hale that there was something about him and that I could not get him out of my damn mind and now he was standing in my room, not to forget that it was in the middle of the night and I was only wearing an old shirt. Oh my, I was only wearing an old shirt that was barely covering the parts of me that he should not see and I was not comfortable with him seeing me in my panties just yet.

"Don't be embarrassed, I like what I see.", he said, his voice low and husky, which made me shiver.

"What do you think we should do?", I asked him, trying to get back to the topic again, but he was only a few inches away from me.

"Teach him how to control his emotions.", he said and his hand reached out to touch my cheek and it took every ounce of self control I had not to lean into his touch. Instead I looked up at him, right into his green eyes, in which I got lost immediately.

"I'm still learning how to do that.", I confessed and looked down, not daring to look into his eyes a moment longer, because how the hell could I trust myself around him when his hand on my cheek made it almost impossible to think about anything but him. Even the slightest touch filled me with desire and the urge to get lost in his touch.

"Don't worry about that.", he said and sounded sincere. It was almost like the person in front of me was not the Derek I first met at the gas station, he was more at ease and did not seem to be worried that something horrible could happen every second.

"But I do, there is another Alpha on the loose and he wants Scott and Scott is driving me insane, because all he talks about is how unfair everything is, I mean does he not realize that the bite can be a gift? And not forget the fact that he tried to kill my brother a few hours ago and Stiles won't realize what a danger Scott is for him, at least at the moment. And yeah, then there are those stupid hunters and they are not even thinking twice about slicing us in half when they get the chance.", stopping myself before I would get too emotional I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, inhaling his scent and somehow my hands found his chest, clawing his shirt for some sort of hold. "I am sorry, I did not mean to get all girly on you, I can handle it, I mean I just never had to do all this on my own, there was always someone having my back."

"You are not alone, you have Stiles, as annoying as that boy is and you have Scott.", Derek said and I swear he said "and you have me." under his breath and I just looked at him, a soft smile on both of our lips.

"Thank you."

"You should go back to sleep, I will see you later. Good night.", Derek said and slowly I let go of his shirt and his hand left my cheek. I closed my eyes and when I opened them again he was gone.

Morning came too soon and my alarm clock ripped me out of one enjoyable dream.

In school I found my two friends eavesdropping on my dad talking to someone and I put my hand on both their necks, which caused them to jump. "Has no one ever told you that it is considered rude to listen in on other people talking?"

"Shut up, they are enforcing a curfew for everyone under 18, we have to be at home at 9:30.", Scott said and Stiles seemed angry, or as angry as Stiles could get.

"Unbelievable. They are hunting after some animal while the jerk who killed the girl his hanging around, doing whatever he wants.", Stiles said.

"We can't actually tell your dad the truth about Derek.", Scott replied.

"We can do something."

"Like what?", I said.

"Find the other half of the body."

"Are you kidding?", Scott asked and I raised my brow.

"Derek is not the killer, Stiles. I would know if he was the one, trust me."  
"Oh yeah, trust you, because every time we mention Derek you go full lovebird mode, so no, I don't trust you on this one."

"Stiles.", I warned him, knowing that it would not be of much use, when Stiles decided to do something there was no way to stop him. So I would probably have to tack along and keep him out of trouble, if that was even possible.

School went by without any incident and I was more than happy to have some girl time with Allison and Lydia during lunch, not caring that Allisons family was out to kill my kind. She was a friend after all and the three of us made some plans to go shopping some time this week. Yes, buying some clothes was some kind of therapy for me, stress relief if you could call it that.

"What did you find, how did you find it? Where did you find it? And yes I have had a lot of Adderall.", I heard my brother say, after he ran like a crazy lunatic towards Scotts room. I on the other hand took my time and was not really thrilled to hear what Scotts next move was going to be, because I knew it would not end well.

"I found something at Derek Hales.", he told my brother when I reached his room and sat down onto the bed.

"Are you kidding, what?", I asked him more than annoyed and stared at him rather unfriendly, because to be honest, I was really sick of Derek being made the bad guy every time. I was aware that I did not know him really well, but at the same time there was something that told me that he is not the bad guy in any of this, that he is trying to help Scott and neither Scott nor Stiles would realize that.

"I smelled blood."

"That is awesome, I mean terrible, whose blood?", Stiles asked excitedly.

"I don't know, but when we do your dad nails Derek for the murder.", Scott told us, looking at me and I was about to teach my best friend a serious lesson.

"And you need to help me play lacrosse without changing, because there is no way I will not play that game."

"You know what, Scott? I seriously want to punch you in the face.", I told him.

"But you are helping me control it, right?", he asked and I nodded.

I decided to not go on their little trip with them, instead I called Allison and asked her if she wanted to join me on a little shopping trip.

The trip was a blast and I ended up buying more than I probably should, but I did not find it within me to care.

"Hey, I know that it is last minute, but I was wondering if you would like to stay over tonight, we could study and my family would love to get to know you.", Allison said and I nodded.

"Let me asked my dad.", I told her and grabbed my phone to call him. Sure it was not the smartest thing for me to walk right into the Hunters house, but on the other hand it could be helpful to find out more about the Argents and see what they are made of.

"Hey dad, it's me. I was wondering if I could stay the night at Allisons, her parents want to get to know me and we have a test coming up."

"Sure, just promise me not to do anything stupid and behave", Dad said.

"When have I ever done anything stupid? Bye dad and love you."

"Love you, too", and with that I hung up and gave Allison a bright smile and she looked at me equally excited.

Later that night I found myself eating dinner with a family of hunters and it was harder than expected not to run as far as I could, I guess the only thing that was stopping me was the fact that I really enjoyed it. Chris and Victoria were really nice folks and talking with them was easy.

"How come you decided to move back to Beacon Hills now?", Chris asked me and I took a moment to find the right answer.

"A few years ago my mother died and we decided that it was best for me to move in with my uncle Dallas and I did not feel that I was ready up until now. I mean I visited every holiday and birthday and spent most of my summers here, but I could not imagine living here again until now.", I told him and left out the part where I had to learn how to control myself and not let the Alpha take over when the full moon came.

"I am sorry to hear that, dear.", Victoria said and I just smiled.

"It's okay, it was a long time ago.", I answered and with that the topic was over.

After that Dinner went by in a blur, but there was no denying that I had a great time and instead of studying Allison and I decided to watch some romantic comedy movies and she talked none stop about Scott, which made me want to vomit.

"Tell me, who is on your mind? You almost seem distracted?", Allison asked me with a knowing smile and I just shook my head.

"No one?", I sounded far from convincing and with a squeal she started asking me hundreds of questions, which I tried to answer without giving away too much, I mean what should I say? Yeah, I fancy a guy that is maybe six years older than me and I don't know how it is possible, but it feels like there is something pulling me towards him? No I could not say that.

The next day was the day of the game and after breakfast I made my way home.

"We will be cheering for you tonight, River.", Allisons parents had said, which made me grin. I wish I could see their faces when they realized that they were cheering on an Alpha werewolf, man that would probably not end up well.

When I arrived at home Stiles told me that they had found the other half of the body and that Dad had arrested Derek Hale. Glaring at my brother I punched against the wall in my room and left a not really pretty whole in it.

"Are you stupid? How the hell could you do this? Oh my gosh, don't you realize that he was just trying to help?", I hissed at him.

"You probably don't want to hear it, but I lost Scott after that, we had Wolfsbane with us and he just well, ran.", Stiles muttered and when he saw my face almost ran out of my room. That was just fantastic. Looking at the clock I decided that it would be best to get ready and then make a little stop at the police station. I took a quick shower and blow dried my hair and put on my Lacrosse uniform. Placing my bag and my shoulder pad, as well as my stick and helmet into the passenger seat I started my Range Rover a moment later.

When I arrived at the police station I found a familiar face sitting on the desk.

"I need to talk to Derek Hale."; I told her, not going to accept a no for an answer.

"Sorry, but he is in the interrogation room and no visitors allowed.", she told me.

"But..", before I could say anything more I was cut off by my father walking in.

"What are you doing here, River? Aren't you playing first line tonight?", he asked me and I nodded.

"Oh well, I must have mistaken the police station for the Lacrosse field, sorry Dad, won't happen again.", I told him and he looked at me, not believing a word I said, but he let it go. Dad settled with giving me a hug and wishing me the best of luck and that was when I left, not knowing that Derek had eavesdropped on me trying to get to see him and that a little smile could be found on his lips.

When I arrived at the school I almost ran to the field, finding the bleachers full of people and the first thing I heard was Misses McCall shouting my name and waving at me, I returned the kindness and waved at her. The next thing I saw was Allison coming towards me and hugging me excitedly. "You are the first girl ever making it on the team, kick their butts.", she said and pointed up to where her parents were sitting and they waved at me as well. "Hey.", I just shouted and waved back, before making my way towards Scott.

"You sure you wanna do this, Scott?", I asked him and he nodded.

"Trust me, I can do this.", he said.

The game was about to start when I heard a familiar voice talking to my brother and I could not hide an excited smile.

"Dad.", I shouted and he looked up, giving me a thumbs up. Sure it was probably not the moment to be all excited about that, but the fact that my dad had come to see me play tonight made me somewhat happy.

"Relax, Scott.", I muttered under my breath when I heard him wishing that it would all go well.

"Just relax and take a deep breath, find something that will calm you down, something that makes you happy and hold onto that thought.", I said, not caring that Jackson was staring at me and I looked over to Scott who gave me a weak smile.

The game started and I got the ball, ready to pass it to Scott when Jackson realized what I was doing and pushed him out of the way. Because I was about to be surrounded by players I threw the ball his way and he scored, knowing that Scott would not take it well.

Listening in on his heart beat quickening I saw what caused his anger rising, Allison and Lydia were holding a sign that said 'We luv you, Jackson and River'.

As the game continued I was doing pretty well and had scored two of the three goals, which made Jackson anything but happy, the Coach on the other hand was screaming my name louder than ever.

Feeling Scotts heart beat fasten once more I walked towards him when the referee asked him if he was okay.

"Relax you idiot."

That was the moment when Scott wolfed out and growled at me, before the game continued and he started scoring one goal after another. I should be happy that he was not killing someone, but the fact that he was doing things that were not humanly possible made me feel everything but good and let's not forget that there were hunters watching as well. Before he could make his third goal I ran towards him and did what Jackson did before, I pushed him as hard as I could and sent him flying to the ground, knowing that it would be for the best and took the ball from him, running towards the goal and scoring with ease.

That was game end and everyone was cheering excitedly, but instead of joining them I tried to find Scott, but he was already gone.

Stiles found me before I could go after Scott and high fived me. "We won.", he said full of excitement and I just nodded.

"We can celebrate after we stopped our best friend from killing anyone.", I told him and so we followed his scent towards the locker room.

Not really expecting to find Allison and Scott making out I was ready to leave, when Stiles just grabbed my arm and a few nasty moments Allison left and a more than happy Scott walked towards us.

"I kissed her.", he told us, sounding like a puppy in love.

"We sadly saw that.", saying that made Stiles elbow me in the ribs and I gave him a glare, but could not hide the smile.

"She kissed me.", Scott continued.

"Saw that too.", I muttered.

"Was pretty good, huh?", Stiles asked and I just laughed.

"Maybe I can do this, maybe it is not that bad."

"Yeah, we'll talk later then.", Stiles said, padding him on the chest and taking my arm to drag me with him, but Scott stopped us.

"What?", Scott asked and I raised my brow.

"The medical examiner looked at the other half of the body we found."

"And?"

"Well, keep it simple..", Stiles continued, "Medical examiner determines killer of girl to be animal not human. Derek is human, not animal, Derek not killer. Derek let out of jail."

"Are you kidding?", Scott asked and I just smiled to myself.

"No, and here is a bigger kick in the ass, our dad I. the dead girl and her name was Laura Hale."

"Hale?", I repeated, sounding shocked.

"His sister.", Stiles said.

On my way to the car after I left both boys to shower I found the parking lot to be almost empty and someone leaning against my car.

"They let you out.", I said with a mile and he nodded.

"I heard you came by the station to talk to me, were you concerned?", he asked and his tone somehow a little mocking.

"Shut up, I am sorry about your sister, I had no idea and Stiles just told me."

He did not answer when I said that and his face dropped a little bit, he seemed to tense and my hand found his shoulder.

"We will find him, you know.", I told Derek encouraging.

"Do you want to grab something to eat?", he finally asked after a moment of silence and caught me off guard. Had he really just asked me if I wanted to eat something?

"Are you asking me out, Hale?", I asked him with a small smile.

"Guess I have.", he said, smiling at me and so I nodded, not really caring that I was still wearing my Lacrosse jersey and that my hair was a curly mess.


End file.
